I Feel Like A Monster
by Arylia Scry
Summary: Dipper & Mabel are back from Piedmont & are ready to enjoy another awesome summer of weirdness, but Bill has returned. Can Dipper fight a demon while having to adjust to a secret past w/ him? Monster Falls AU w/ a hint of awesomeness. Rated T because there is some stuff about one of the characters as a pet in chapter 6 & 4. No ships intended, don't hate me for ending it weirdly.
1. Welcome Back to Gravity Falls

**Hey my comets! This is my very first fanfic so please don't hate on me if it isn't that good. I do** _ **NOT**_ **own Gravity Falls or this AU, the show belongs to Alex Hirsch (sorry if I spelled that wrong) and the AU belongs to everyone. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Dipper unpacked his bags and sat down on the bed in the attic. He smiled in ecstasy; it felt good to be back. He headed downstairs to the gift shop where he looked out the window at the party supplies Soos bought. Mabel and he had just returned to Gravity Falls so Soos decided to celebrate with a "welcome back" party. Great Uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan had also returned for a few days to say hi to the kids and check on a weirdness bonanza that Ford's instruments had picked up on. Dipper looked around and was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice.

" _Pine Tree, Pine Tree, so strong and fierce. Brave as a centaur and quick as a deer. Better watch out, I'm not gone for good, enjoy the Fluvious waters in the dark woods."_ It said, raising the hair on the back of Dipper's neck; there was only one person who called him that. Or rather, one _demon_. Dipper looked around in fear for the triangular menace when the rug beneath him began to glow with a golden light while laughter came from all around.

" _I tell you this because you're my favorite of the Pines, so watch out for werewolves or you'll meet your demise!"_ As if that phrase was a trigger, the rug below Dipper began to float in the air taking him with it. Mabel walked in holding a list while chewing on the Squish 'Em eraser on her pencil.

"Okay Dipper, we need to make sure that we aren't forgetting anything for the party. Did you get the-WAAAAHHHH!" She screamed as she looked up at the weirdness around her. She ran, grabbed Dipper off the rug, then ran out the door. When they got outside, they slammed the door and leaned against it. Mabel turned to Dipper and shouted, "What was _that_?!" As she said this, Ford walked over to find out what the commotion was.

He looked at the shaking twins and asked, "What happened?"

Dipper looked Ford in the eye and replied, "Bill happened." Before he could elaborate, Wendy walked over and asked, "What's this about Bill; didn't we erase that jerk?" As Dipper opened his mouth to answer, demonic laughter rang out and the door behind the twins was blown away with the four in front with it. Dipper flew against the ground a few yards away and groaned as he rolled onto his back and pushed himself up onto his elbows. A dark fog rolled out of the shack towards the boy and a golden figure floated along the fog.

Bill rose above Dipper and said " _Pine Tree, dangers around you will soon call, prepare for the weirdness that is GRAVITY FALLS!"_ And with that, the fog and the demon blew away in the wind.

Everyone there stood or laid, respectively, with slack-jawed fear and horror as they contemplated what had just happened until Ford broke the silence and asked, "What _exactly_ did Bill say to you inside?" Dipper blinked and told Ford word for word what he had been stood there, then pulled out his journal to look in it for information.

"I faintly recall something called Fluvious, but I might have to do a bit of research on it." Ford remarked as he flipped through the pages. Dipper looked towards the forest to see a strange glow lighting up a path, and a pull towards the path. He walked over to it and checked around to see what was making it glow like that, the path seemed to emit the light itself. Dipper felt the pull grow as he ran down the path deeper into the forest. Mabel looked around for her brother to comfort him when she saw the path in the wood and Dipper running down it.

"Dipper! Wait for me!" She shouted as she ran down to and onto the path. A voice echoed through the woods, making Mabel feel fear and a sense of paralysis.

" _Shooting Star, Shooting Star, a mermaid is what you are. Enjoy your brother while he's here, very soon he'll disappear!"_ Mabel didn't know what it meant, but it was something that she really didn't like. The twins finally reached a darkened clearing with bioluminescent fungi illuminating a long, deep, silvery river. Dipper walked over to it as the pull he felt dissipated, followed by Mabel who was beginning to freak out.

"So, do you even know where we are?" She asked Dipper who was down by the water checking out the shining surface, as she asked this a voice rang out behind them.

"You're exactly where I wanted you to be." Mabel and Dipper whipped around to see a tall man with blonde hair, a golden tuxedo with brick print along the base, a thin black top hat, and glowing yellow eyes with cat-like slits for pupils. The twins backed away slowly as the strange man edged closer.

Dipper's eyes widened as he realized who the man was and he finally sputtered out, "B-Bill?!"

"In the flesh! Although this wasn't how I expected it to happen; I was hoping more along the lines that the added weirdness from you two would give me my physical form back, but I still have my powers. They even grew since they aren't holding me in that old form, so for that I must thank you!" He replied with a sadistic grin as he conjured blue flames that licked his hands and encroached on the twins. They stepped back into the river and fell in with a terrified scream. Dipper's head broke the water's surface a few yards away, right before Mabel's, and saw the face of Bill's still grinning face watch as the twins floated away.

When Bill's face was no longer visible, Dipper grabbed Mabel's arm and pulled her over to the bank. They climbed up to the grass and laid down to see the red-stained sky in between the pine needles of the trees. The last thing Dipper saw was Bill walking towards them.

Dipper awoke with pain beside his sister to see Bill walking into the forest nearby. He grabbed his twin, picked her up, and carried her inside on trembling legs to find Wendy restocking the gift shop. She looked over in time to see Dipper pass out from pain and exhaustion. She dropped a snowglobe with a gasp and ran over to the banged up twins. She picked them up and ran into the living room to find Ford who was pouring over the journals in an attempt to find something about Fluvious. He looked up with a disgruntled face that rapidly changed into one of fear as he saw the kids hanging off of Wendy.

"What _happened_ to them?" Ford asked as he helped Wendy to set the twins on the ground.

"I don't know! I was restocking when I saw Dipper carry Mabel in and pass out on the floor!" She replied in a huff. Ford grabbed some weirdness detection equipment and hooked it up to Dipper and Mabel as they began to glow.

The twins began to thrash and groan as Ford scanned them with his instruments, their glow brightening slightly. Wendy stood over the pair, holding them down so they wouldn't hurt themselves. Suddenly, Mabel's legs lengthened and began to fuse while she whimpered in pain. Dipper rolled on his side and let out an earsplitting scream of agony that echoed through the woods as his ears glowed and lengthened while his legs thinned and stretched to produce two more. Ford covered his ears and looked at his instruments to see that they were scrambled from the weirdness levels. Wendy fell backwards, blood streaming from her nose and ears while the scream of pain subsided.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

In Greasy's Diner, a scream sliced through the air shattering coffee mugs and glass, everyone ducked and covered their ears. When the cacophony finally subsided, Lazy Susan sat up and exclaimed, "What was _that?!"_ Soos and Stan looked at the carnage in their food and bolted, heading towards the Shack. "I know that scream anywhere, something must have happened to Dipper!" Stan said to Soos, who replied, "Yeah dude, he's probably the only dude in the world that screams like that!" As they reached the shack, Stan threw open the door and reached the living room in time to see a bright glow subside revealing Mabel with a large fish butt and Dipper on top of a deer body, both passed out. He looked over at Ford who was sitting down with an image of pure shock and horror on his face and asked, "What. Happened."

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

In the forest, a screech of suffering destroyed the peace and scared all the forest creatures into hiding. Bill stopped as he heard the sound and dropped to his knees, covering his ears. When the sound finally stopped, he looked up and around, then smiled and remarked, "Well, I think that's a record for pain, but records are made to be broken; Pine Tree hasn't seen anything yet." As he said this, a blue flame enveloped his body and he let out a demonic cackle

* * *

 **Okay, so that was actually difficult to write without freaking myself out... Anyways, I hope you liked that chapter! Enjoy the next one, or else.**

 _ **Remember-reality-is-an-illusion-the-universe-is-a-hologram-buy-gold-bye!**_


	2. And I Was Just Getting Used To Normal

**Hey my comets! I hope you liked the last chapter, cause I spent a while working on it. I'm super sorry that this is such a short chapter(the ones on weekdays probably will be). I will try to post new chapters every day at around 4:00 or so, but don't expect me to keep to that schedule. I will** _ **not**_ **be posting on sundays unless the computer allows me on (tech troubles ya know?) Anyways, post some questions to Dipper about his new life as a monster hybrid in the comments and they'll answer.**

* * *

Dipper awoke to a throbbing pain in his legs and head, so powerful it made his head spin. He sat up slowly to find Ford and Stan hanging around some tech that was going _beep_ while Soos was hovering over Wendy who was in a heap on the floor by the wall with blood coming out of her nose and ears.

"Wendy!" Dipper cried out as he tried to get to her, but as soon as he got up, he fell back down. A painful sensation went up and down his legs, causing Dipper to turn around to see what was going on. Chestnut brown legs were splayed out from what appeared to be the bottom half of a fawn that seemed to be attached to Dipper's torso. He let out a whimper in surprise as he felt something fuzzy brush against his neck. Dipper yanked on it to feel a sharp pain in his ears, or where his ears should be. Turning to his left, he found his sister lying on the ground looking fine except for being asleep. Dipper tried to stand up, but fell down again with a loud _thump_ , alerting the others to his awakening.

"Dipper! You're awake, how are you feeling?" Ford asked as he walked over to the child.

"I feel strange, but what's going on with Mabel? Is she okay?" Dipper asked as he crawled to his sister who was beginning to stir.

"Your sister is fine, better off than you from the look of it. She began to turn into a mermaid but as soon as she dried off she became human again. It appears she is capable of morphing back into a human state when she isn't touching water and back into a mermaid when she is. You however seem to be stuck in that form." Ford replied as he went back to the scanning equipment. Soos walked over to Dipper and touched his ears.

"Hey! What gives?" Dipper exclaimed as his ears flattened against his neck.

"Sorry dude, but those are really cute ears. And so fluffy too!" Soos replied as he got a look at the new and not so improved Dipper. "Hey what are you, some kind of cervitaur or somethin?"

Dipper looked at the handyman quizzically and asked, "What's a cervitaur? Is that an insult?"

Soos laughed, "Nah dude, A cervitaur is like a centaur with the lower part of a deer instead of a horse one. Dude, they've got wicked awesome skills like strength and speed, and apparently you can do some kind of super loud noise thing!" He was obviously more excited about Dipper's new form than Dipper was himself. He pushed himself up onto his new stick-like legs and hobbled over to Wendy, falling over several times.

"What happened to her?" Dipper asked quietly as he looked at the face of the girl he still held feelings for despite everything.

Soos shuddered, "Ford said that when you screamed, Wendy was close to you and hambone and her eardrums burst, it's not cool dude." Dipper looked in shock at Soos, then back at Wendy with sorrowful eyes.

"What's going on?" A voice said from behind him and Soos. Dipper turned around to see Mabel sitting up with a wince, and ran straight to her.

"Mabel! I'm so glad you're okay! Are you okay?" Dipper rambled as he fell flat on his face, ears perked up in joy.

"Yeah I'm fine, but what happened to you? You look like some Deer/Dipper hybrid!" Mabel stroked his fluffy brown ears with glee.

Dipper shied away from her hands, "Cut that out, it feels weird."

Mabel shrugged, "Okay Deerper."

" _Never_ call me that again." Dipper said as he gave her a hug, got up and fell down again for the tenth time, and stumbled to where Wendy was lying. He noticed that her ears were still bleeding so he said, "Soos, grab some cotton balls and elevate her head, then stuff the balls in her ears to stop the bleeding."

"You got it dude." Soos replied as he went to get the fluffy spheres. Dipper held Wendy's head up until Soos returned with a bag of cotton balls, then left the handyman to his work. Dipper got up, slowly, and staggered to where his great uncles were looking at scanning equipment.

"So what's going on with us Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked as he tripped and grabbed the edge of the table to keep from falling again.

Ford turned around to see him and frowned, "We don't know, why don't you tell us what happened before you passed out and maybe that could help."

Dipper frowned, "After that fog thing happened, a path in the forest seemed to glow and pull me towards it. Mabel followed and we ended up at a silver river, with human Bill hiding nearby; he was saying that he lead us there and we fell into the river. We crawled out onto a bank and passed out, I woke up later at the gift shop door to see Bill walking away. I carried Mabel in and fell down, then that's all I can remember." He shuddered at Bill's smile as he watched them float away. Ford and Stan looked at eachother then looked back at Dipper and Mabel who had come up to them.

"Well, I guess we have to fight that wise-guy Bill again, so I suppose we'll be in town for a bit longer." Stan remarked as he ruffled Dipper's hair, then noticed and grabbed his ears. "What is this, did your hair grow long or something?"

"Why does everyone keep doing that?!" Dipper exclaimed as he pulled back his ears.

Mabel shrugged and as if remembering something, exclaimed, "GAH! I just remembered. Dipper, something was talking in the forest, it said that you were going to disappear soon!" At this, Dipper visibly paled and his deer legs began to shake. Suddenly, he fell down again, legs splayed, tail down, and face on the floor.

"I hate these things." He remarked into the floorboards as his family looked down at the hilarious sight and broke down in laughter.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bill looked into the fire on his hands to see the Pines laughing at a fallen Dipper, and smiled; Pine Tree was amusing to watch as he floundered with his new form. If he was this fun in the wild, it would be even more enjoyable to hunt him down and catch the prize. With a flick of his wrist, he extinguished the blue flames and walked a bit, allowing him to see the Mystery Shack.

 _Soon_ , he thought, _soon I will be able to start Weirdmaggedon again. And this time, there no Pines will stand, or stagger around in Pine Tree's case, in my way._ With that, he turned and walked back into the woods along a golden path passing a stone hand that lay on the ground, lying by the bank of a deep, silver river.

* * *

 **Sooooo, this seems to be heading nowhere good! Bill is waiting for something to start Weirdmaggedon, but what? And the hand? Did he break out of that shell or something? Hope you guys liked this! Ask questions to Dipper about how annoying being a cervitaur is and he will answer.**

 **Remember-reality-is-an-illusion-the-universe-is-a-hologram-buy-gold-bye!**


	3. I'm Watching You Pine Tree

**Hey my comets! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and are waiting in suspense for more because the story is here! I posted this very shortly after the previous chapter, so I wasn't able to get any questions/answers written down, but I will this time. A special thanks to** **Psychochiken** **for the first reading/review of my story, you shall remain immortalized for all eternity. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Dipper tossed and turned as he tried to fall asleep with the deer half of him sticking out in awkward positions. He looked over at Mabel in envy, _she_ didn't have to deal with her monster half unless she was wet while he had to put up with having a cervitaur body for who knew how long, maybe forever. He had already checked the journals with Great Uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan _and_ gone over the results from the scans _twice_ , but no clue as how to turn back. All they found out was that the _Fluvious Cantatis_ was a magical river that would change anything that was immersed in it into the monster that it represented. Dipper looked back up at the ceiling, wondering why all of this had to happen, specifically why he had to represent a deer thing. Was it all some kind of universal joke, with him as the punchline? He sighed and closed his eyes one more time, attempting to fall into the waiting arms of the elusive creature that was sleep.

Suddenly, the world lurched and Dipper sat up in bed, deer half replaced with human. He looked down with a smile to find his human lower-half laying on the bed. When he glanced up to tell Mabel, she wasn't there. Instead, the bed was empty and monotone, similar to the rest of the room. Dipper's grin faded as he realized where he was.

"Alright, where are you Bill? I know you're out there, so don't play games!" Dipper shouted out into the room. There was no reply. He got up and walked out the door to the attic, down the stairs, and checked out all the rooms to find nothing and no one around. Dipper walked outside to find the sky a different color than normal, black with lights shining in it, and a sign with a message on it, the message said:

 _Heya Pine Tree!_

 _Sorry that I couldn't make it after calling you_

 _here, but I was summoned._

 _Idiot._

 _Anyway, I brought you here to tell you that you_

 _should stop looking for ways to turn back. I_

 _already tried and there seems to be no return to my_

 _original form; I managed to set fire to a large part of_

 _the forest though, so the attempt was worth it! Have_

 _fun with being a monster hybrid! You'll wake up in a_

 _few minutes to return to the real world._

 _I'm watching you Pine Tree._

 _Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!_

 _~Your favorite dream demon_

Dipper felt faint, Bill had already tried and failed to return to normal, and he was an omnipotent demon! How would he, a barely 13-year old who couldn't do much without the aid of Great Uncle Ford's journals, be able to reverse the effects of the strange river that started this?

Dipper shook his head and sighed, waiting to return to the normal world, then decided to look around. After all, it _was_ the mindscape, and it _was_ in his mind, so he should find out what went on in his subconscious all the time. He walked around for a bit and finally entered the forest, dark and foreboding. Dipper checked around to find all the trees were pine and that the gray sky above him was filled with shooting stars and comets streaking across the black sky. He wondered about that, was his subconscious implementing Mabel and him being the Shooting Star and Pine Tree, respectively, on the zodiac in his thoughts? Or was it just a coincidence?

Dipper walked around a bit more to find a part of the forest that glowed gold, an oddity in the mindscape where everything was typically gray and lifeless. He walked towards the area to find the source of the glow, but before he could see it he woke up. Dipper's eyes opened in surprise, he wasn't expecting to leave the mindscape so soon. He turned around to find a deer tail lying against the wall and deer legs finally lying in a comfortable position. Dipper laid his head back down, he was going to have a talk with Great Uncle Ford in the morning.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sunlight shone through the window, bathing the attic in a reddish-gold hue, birds twittered outside letting the world know it was morning, and everything was right with the world. Everything, except for Dipper, who was missing when Mabel awoke to a loud bang that rattled the house. She got up and dressed in a dark blue sweater with a mermaid on it, something she whipped up last night in honor of her amazing transformation. Mabel ran down the stairs to find Dipper racing up and down the hall, looking almost like a real deer.

"Hey Dipper! What are you doing?" She asked as she sat down on the last stair.

"I'm practicing with this new form, I can now walk, get up, sit down, and jump well; I just have to learn how to run without-OOMPH!" He landed against the wall and slid down, legs stopping his descent.

"Without what?" Mabel got up and walked over to the fallen cervitaur.

"Without doing that; I keep going too fast and I can't stop before I hit the wall." He replied as he picked himself up off the floor and ran again.

"Cut that out will you! I can't get any sleep with you shaking the house like that." A gruff voice came from behind Mabel. She turned around to find Grunkle Stan rubbing his eyes and slouching in his boxers and shirt. "What's that kid doing now?"

"He's trying not to-", an OOMPH! Interrupted her and she winced, "Trying not to do that. He's already gotten good at walking, jumping, getting up and sitting down, now he just has to get good at running and stopping in time." Dipper came stumbling over and fell on his face again.

"I'm not doing that anymore, it hurts too much." He picked himself up and walked into the kitchen to get some food. Stan laughed a bit at Dipper's misfortune as Ford came from the gift shop.

"Good morning everyone." He said as he passed his brother and great niece to go into the kitchen.

"Not for _everyone_ , Dipper can't seem to run very well in his new form." Mabel followed him and opened the fridge to retrieve a fresh pitcher of Mabel Juice, now with extra dinosaur parts.

"I'll have some of that." Said Ford as he grabbed some cereal and milk.

"Trust me, you don't want to." Dipper remarked as he stared at a pterodactyl head that was floating at the top, remembering the last time he had tried the evil drink, if it could even be called that. Suddenly, his cereal didn't seem so appetizing. "Great Uncle Ford, I need to talk to you."

"Hm? Oh yes, I finished going over the references to the Fluvious and it turns out, that there are several myths going on about a silver river that people would bathe in and become monsters. It's quite fascinating, but there were no mentions on how to turn back." Ford poured himself a glass of Mabel Juice.

"Great Uncle Ford." Dipper said again as he walked away from the table and to his great uncle.

"The stories also said that those who became monsters would live forever, so I assume that you will have immortality, not too bad I suppose." Ford went on as if he hadn't heard Dipper, and raised the glass to his mouth.

"Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper said with increasing frustration. Before he could say anything else, Ford took a sip of Mabel Juice and did a spit take, spraying Dipper and Mabel with the diabolical liquid. Dipper wiped off his face and growled in annoyance, while Mabel spat a dino head out of her mouth. Stan laughed in enjoyment at the sight before him, and coughed a few times. Mabel felt a strange twinge in her legs and a tingling in her feet; all of a sudden, she was lying on the floor with a large pink fishtail. Everyone stared at her in surprise, Stan went so far as to laugh, as she dried off her face and changed back into a human.

"It seems that you'll turn mermaid if you touch _any_ liquid, not just water. I apologize for that." Ford said absentmindedly.

" _Great Uncle Ford!_ " Dipper shouted.

"What?!" Ford replied, irritation clear in his voice.

"Bill brought me into the mindscape and left me a message, he was summoned last night before he talked to me." Dipper said, fear making his voice crack a bit; the information sobered everyone up a bit.

Ford looked at Dipper with a solemn look on his face, "What did the message say?"

"The message said that we should stop trying to change back and that he couldn't get back to demon form either, but he did set fire to half of the forest. And he said he's watching me." Dipper didn't want to share that disturbing little detail, but he figured that Great Uncle Ford would know what to do about it. Mabel looked at him, then at Ford, waiting for him to come up with a plan of action, but the old man had a look of surprise on his face.

 _Why isn't he saying anything? He's dealt with Bill before, so shouldn't he be able to deal with him again?_ Dipper thought as he shifted from hoof to hoof.

Ford finally said, "Let's not worry about Bill since he isn't worth the time of day, instead you should focus on getting out of this form and adapting to it for now." Dipper wondered at this but before he could protest, he was shoved out of the room by Stan.

"Go on kids, I'll be out in a minute." He said as he shut the door on the twins. He turned around and asked, "What was that about?! We have to do something about that isosceles punk!"

"And we will, but we can't have the kids getting into this; Bill told Mabel that Dipper would disappear, now he says he's watching the kid! We can't let them get into this, what would their mother say if either one of them disappeared over the summer? No, they need to stay out of this. If they get into any real danger, they can hide in my bunker; it's already protected by a unicorn spell so Bill should be unable to enter." Ford looked out the window at the forest, as though Bill could jump out at any moment and destroy them all.

Stan grunted, "Alright, but the first sign that the kids are in danger and they hear everything. We can't keep doing this to them, they'll end up having trust issues. You did." Ford said nothing as he gazed out at the forest.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dipper and Mabel stuck their ears against the door, listening to the conversation going on inside. When it ended, they heard the pair of footsteps go deeper into the house.

Mabel looked at Dipper, "They can't be serious, can they? Are they really going to keep this a secret for the rest of the summer until we beat Bill?"

"Maybe, Grunkle Stan could certainly do it but I'm not sure about Great Uncle Ford. I can't believe that they would try to hide the fact that we should worry about Bill; the more we know, the more we can help!" Dipper paced around, hooves clicking against some rocks in the grass.

"We can't just be in the dark; if Bill comes back, we need to be ready to fight!" Mabel said as she struck a fighting pose.

"Agreed, promise that you'll help me stay out of the dark on this?" Dipper asked, sticking his hand out.

"As long as you'll help me with the same." Mabel replied as she shook the hand in the deal. The door suddenly opened to reveal Stan wearing his suit and Ford with a book in his six-fingered grasp.

"Alright kids, time to learn to control these new bodies of yours." Ford said as he opened the book to reveal a cervitaur and a mermaid.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

In the bushes, a pair of golden eyes glowed softly, watching the twins and the deal they struck.

 _They seem to get more and more like me every day, if only the other zodiacites were as open to their change as these two are. Perhaps these two will be the easiest to sway, I might even to be able to make them my minions, only after I've had my fun though, can't be_ too _unpredictable._ Bill chuckled at the thought, unpredictability was one of his major traits, but he had to have at least a bit of foreseeability to be taken as a major threat. He turned and walked back into the forest, bumping into Question Mark.

"Whoah, sorry dude, didn't see you there." Soos said as he walked around the stranger towards the Mystery Shack to help out with the training that Mr. Pines had told him to come for.

"No worries, mistakes happen." Bill replied as he watched the man/baby walk away. _Mistakes happen, and that won't be the last one you make._ Bill chuckled as he looked at the picture of Melody that he had snagged from Question Mark. He let go of the image, flames beginning to consume it in ravaging hunger.

* * *

 **Ooookaaaaayyyy, so what was** _ **that**_ **about am I right? Along with you, I am hearing about this story one chapter at a time. But apart from you, I am the master of the story (one who isn't doing too bad but could do better) and write the story as it comes to me. Please review and ask questions for Dipper about life as a cervitaur. Anyways, that's it for you my comets, ciao for now!**


	4. A Plea To AXOLOTL

**Hey my comets! So, I am hoping that you have checked out this story by now and have enjoyed it. Unfortunately, I have a bunch of school stuff for a few days so I won't be able to update for a while. I apologize for this, but I was able to write this chapter. Just to let you know, I write this in the time I get at school, so don't be surprised if these are short chapters until Saturdays. Also, listen to the song Monster by Skillet, it was the inspiration for me and I listen to it every time I write this story.**

 **The first question received was from** **musicalocelot** **, the question was:** (do) You have any weird cravings for grass?

Reply:Actually, I don't. I _do_ have this weird craving for tree bark, even though I don't like the taste. (I tried it a few years ago on a dare from Mabel… never doing that again).

 **Thank you for the review, that was really sweet of you! During the school day, I decided that it would be a good idea to get a Bill chapter in since he's only in about one paragraph per chapter. Here you go buddy, you've probably wanted this for a while. Anyways, here it is!**

 **(I apologize for not updating until now, I thought I did but I was wrong. Also, I am sick so I may not update for a while.)**

* * *

Bill walked through the forest, looking for the piece of his hat that was lost in his escape from the body that had become his prison a year ago. He wondered why he had to deal with the Pines, they could have easily stayed out of his way, Bill sighed as he heard a branch snap behind him. He whipped around to find a deer standing under a tree, staring straight into Bill's soul with leaves falling from nearby branches. Bill's eyes blurred as he recalled a time years ago on his spawn-day.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-9 Trillion years ago-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Bill stood in the middle of the 2nd dimensional park he frequented when he was a century old. A violet triangle who looked similar to him stood offering a box with air holes in it._

" _Here you go Bill, happy 500_ _th_ _spawn-day!" the triangle said as she handed the box to him._

" _What is it?" Bill asked, excitement clear in his voice._

" _If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise." The demon replied. Bill lifted the lid to find a young fawn inside, huddling in corner._

" _Is this what I think it is?" Bill asked in awe._

" _A baby deer from a three-dimensional universe; took me a while to find a trader willing to go there, but I did and I got him. At least, I think it's a him." the isosceles poked the creature who shrunk back in fear._

 _Bill laughed, "It's a him Miri; I've read enough about deer that I can tell a male from a female." He stroked the deer's ears gently, body literally glowing with joy._

" _If you say so. What are you going to call him?" Miri asked. Bill looked thoughtfully at the deer until something caught his eye; a small white patch of fur on the deer's tail that looked kind of like the Pine Tree on the zodiac that he represented._

" _Pine Tree, because of the mark on it's tail."_

" _Why not Star?" Miri asked, pointing to the creature's forehead. "Just look at his head." Indeed, there_ were _white spots and lines on the deer's head in the form of a constellation in the three-dimensional realm._

" _That's a stupid name, besides, that's one of my symbols. I bet that means he'll be just like me! Thanks so much sis, you're amazing." Bill patted his new pet's head fondly and the deer nuzzled his head in the demon's black hand. Bill glowed, Pine Tree was the best spawn-day present he had ever gotten._

" _Welcome to your new home, Pine Tree!" Bill said as he carried the deer into the pyramid floating in the sky. He showed his new pet the numerous changing halls and rooms, a typical home for a dream demon's home._

" _This is your room now." Bill snapped his fingers, creating a room as close to three-dimensions as it could possibly be in the second-dimensional realm. The room was forest-like with pines reaching to greet the sloped roof that was now sky-like, a clear, blue stream winding through the trees, and green grass covering the ground._

" _I love deer, have ever since I was five decades old, so I'm_ pretty _sure this is the right setting for you." Bill set Pine Tree down and the deer immediately ran to the stream to drink in rapid laps._

" _Wow, you must not have had much water on your trip here. There are a few things that you should know, and don't pretend not to understand me because demons are understood by all things. First thing is that you can't go wandering the pyramid because you could get lost. Second, no attacking people unless I tell you to "sic 'em". Finally, when I take you out, you stay near me at all times; the other demons would dismember your molecules for being three-dimensional." Bill floated into the hall, allowing the room to seal and enclose the deer in his new home._

 _Years went by, and Bill's sister was killed in a turf-war between a gang of octagons and squares. Bill's heart was broken and he stayed in the forest room with Pine Tree, who became the only comfort for him. Eventually, he came back out of the room and interacted with society again, introducing his pet to all his friends._

 _Bill took the deer out of the room for a walk in the park, a regular habit by now, and met his friends by the statue of the first demon to spawn in the dimension. He stopped for a while to chat with his friends and was surprised when he heard a loud bleat from behind him. Bill whipped around to find a group of squares messing around with a ball of molecules that were suspiciously deer colored._

 _He floated over to them "What do you think you're doing?! That's my pet!"_

" _Now it's just a bunch of molecules, and lame ones at that. Come on guys, let's ditch this dump and hang out at the turf we got a year ago; I haven't checked it out yet." The square smashed the molecules between his black hands and floated away, leaving Bill to put two and two together. These were the same squares who had fought with the gang of octagons and killed his sister, and who now had killed the last thing he cared about. His heart broke entirely, allowing his demon powers to reach their full extent, as full as they could be in this state._

" _ **You shouldn't have done that!**_ " _Bill said as his body became red and black with rage, hands glowing with orange flames licking at his arms. The squares turned around and backed away in fear, along with Bill's friends who had only heard about demons reaching this state of pure rage._

" _ **That 'bunch of lame molecules'**_ _**was the best thing to happen to me in a**_ **VERY** _**long time, and you**_ **DESTROYED** _ **it! You're going to pay for that.**_ " _With that, Bill snapped his fingers and the world around him burned, blazed, and became liberated. When the demons around him all ceased to exist, he finally calmed down, kneeling before his dismembered friend._

" _A-X-O-L-O-T-L, now has come Pine Tree's time to burn, I invoke your power that he may return." A single tear fell from his eye and was absorbed into the pile of smashed molecules that had been his pet. A light was emitted from the pile as the dissipated in a wisp of smoke that spelled out,_ Return he shall, your now dead friend, in a new form which you will try to end. You won't recognize him until one day, another deer will come across your way. _And the smoke floated away, feeding the cloud that was above the world that Bill had set ablaze._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-** **The Present** **-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bill looked at the deer and saw the leaves float in the form of one of the constellations of this realm. He sucked in a breathe, surprise etched in his very being; the pet he had missed for so long was reincarnated, as one of his worst enemies. He watched as the deer ran away, deeper into the forest, and he too walked deeper into the forest. The leaves falling behind him and lying in the shape of the Big Dipper.

* * *

 **Bum, bum, BAAAAH! So, yeah. That was pretty hard for me to write since it kind of disturbs me. I hope you guys can get past that and enjoy the rest of the story; next up comes Training Day!**


	5. Training and Trouble

**Hey my comets! So… I'm sick. That's not good because that means that my stories will either be really bad or really short. (Shorter than they've been). So please don't be angry at me for a short or crummy chapter. Again, I write** _ **all**_ **of this during school so I don't have a lot of time for a really good writing session unless I get tons of time off in class. I warn you now, there will be a** _ **lot**_ **of weirdness and Whaaaaaaaa? feeling; I want this story to go a bit faster than it is so I kind of jumped the gun in this.**

 **I want to thank you guys for reviewing me, I really appreciate your support. And to answer your question:** **Who is Axolotl?** **Yin-Yang Yasmine, Axolotl is some kind of name that Bill invoked so he could return (Check out this video:) and I will explain how Bill got interested in deer in the chapter after this one.**

 **To the guest who asked:** **Why is Dipper not a gazelle?** **My answer is that's just how the AU works. Dipper is a cervitaur and Mabel becomes either a mermaid or half unicorn. (I think you all know why I didn't choose unicorn version of her). Anyone who is reading this, please please** _ **please**_ **review. No flames please. Anyways, here's the story!**

Dipper and Mabel looked at the book in wonder; pictures of them were inside, but the rest of the pages were blank.

"What _is_ this Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked in awe.

"This is my fourth journal, and it will be about your transformations into a cervitaur and a mermaid. We can get started on the training and then I'll ask some questions later." Ford pulled out a pen and was poised to write things down.

"Why do we need to train? I mean, I get why Dipper has to, but I can be a human whenever I want!" Mabel ran around to demonstrate her point while Dipper rolled his eyes.

"We need to train because if we get caught in a situation where we have to do something in these forms and we can't do it, then we might end up being in big trouble." Dipper answered.

"Exactly. Now, first I want to get you started in your mermaid form Mabel, we have an above ground pool set up for you so all you need to do is jump in." Ford pointed at a large reinforced glass pool that was being filled with water by Stan who was standing on a strange wooden ladder.

"Oooh, Mabel like!" The teen said as she pulled off her sweater to reveal a tank top underneath, ran up to the pool, climbed up the ladder almost knocking her grunkle off, and jumped in with a large splash; spraying Stanley in the process.

"Hey! Watch it kid." Stan climbed down the ladder as Mabel glowed and her legs became a fish tail. As Stan wrung out his suit he flicked water on Dipper's face. Dipper grimaced and wiped off his face and turned back to Ford.

"Dipper, you can walk, jump, and run in this form right?" Ford asked getting ready to jot down notes.

"I can walk and jump, but I smash into things whenever I run." Dipper shrugged.

Ford nodded and jotted some things down in the journal, "How about we work on traction with those hooves of yours, that should help with slowing down around objects." Dipper nodded once and began running through the clearing.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::A Few Hours Later:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Now, I have some questions that might be a bit strange but may be prevalent to remaining healthy in your situation. First off, Dipper; do you have any strange cravings? I ask because we may need to change your diet to fit the requirements of a cervitaur." Ford asked.

"Um, not really. I _do_ have a craving for tree bark, but I am _not_ eating that again." Dipper shook his head emphatically.

"Hmm, you may require the nutrients found in bark, or your deer half is just looking for a food source that is natural to it. Mabel, how is your breathing?" Ford wrote down Dipper's answer and looked back up to Mabel.

"It's fine, my throat feels a bit dry but that's about all that's bad about being a mermaid. Why?"

"Mermaids have gills, so you may have had trouble breathing because of that. Since you're a mermaid part of the time, you may need more water than you are getting." Ford walked over to Mabel and continued to ask her questions while she looked bored out of her brain. Suddenly, Dipper heard a faint rustle in the bushes, and his ears raised at the sound. He turned his head to the sound and slowly walked over to it, catching the attention of his Grunkle Stan.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" He called as Dipper neared the bush, catching the attention of the other Pines.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked from the pool as he reached the bush and leaned over it to see what was inside. The bush gave a shudder as Dipper looked, finding none other than human Bill hiding behind it.

"Hiya Pine Tree!" He said as Dipper let out a shout of surprise and ran back to the others, eyes wide and ears slicked back on his neck. Mabel gasped while Ford pulled out his blaster and aimed at the transformed demon and Stan pulled Mabel out of the pool and brought her towards the door along with Dipper who slammed into the door.

"It's locked!" Stan told Ford in a low voice as Bill laughed his shrill laugh.

"Well yeah, can't have you two getting away before I finish my work." With that, Bill pulled out a thermos, opened it, and flung the contents onto the two Stans with a laugh. "And now you." He said as he sauntered over to the mystery twins, Dipper in front of Mabel to protect her from Bill's wrath with a face of anger. But instead of hurting the twins, Bill touched Dipper on the head between his eyes and where his heart was located and said, "Oculi aperti, liberati corde meo, ede verum in tenebris. Anima revelare ante mutationem, utcumque novis memoriam revelare." Dipper felt a strange buzz in his head and chest and the world spun. He stayed standing for a moment but went limp as soon as Bill grabbed his jacket collar. The last thing he saw was Ford and Stan running towards them and shouting something. Mabel watched as her other half was taken away from her in a blaze of blue fire, carried by the grinning human form of Bill.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bill set the unconscious child down on the grass, a burn mark on the ground still smoking from his previous attempt to return to demon form. Bill snapped his fingers and a pair of glowing blue manacles clapped around Dipper's wrists and the tree behind him. Bill smiled as he watched the boy sleep, recognizing the furrow of his brow as the same furrow that his deer would have whenever he would wonder about something. _Soon,_ he thought, _soon you'll remember, and we'll be together again Pine Tree._

 **For those of you who don't speak or read latin, this is what the phrase Bill said means:**

 _ **Open eyes, freed heart, find the truth in the dark. Reveal the soul, show the change, reveal memories no matter how strange.**_

 **Or something like that. So if that chapter doesn't worry you, I don't know what will because it does worry me. I hope that the story wasn't too awkward for those of you who hate the idea of Bill and Dipper being friends, or in this case pet and owner (shivers at the thought). Again, sorry for the short chapter, I will make it up to you by posting another one later tonight. Also, tomorrow is dress up as your favorite cartoon/tv show character, so I will dress as Dipper (minus the hat). If anyone reading this goes to my school and sees me, say "Hey my comet!"**


	6. Memories, Not as Nice as the Song Says

**Hey my comets! Okay, I tried to get this done on the same day that chapter 5 came out, because the last one was pretty short but I fell asleep on the keyboard (how embarrassing). A special thanks to musicalocelot for being the reviewer who has reviewed practically every chapter, and yes; Bill did throw what you think he threw, but with a bit of strange magic embedded in it. Comets, Dipper and Mabel are both going to answer questions about being a cervitaur and a mermaid (respectively) so don't be shy about it. Oh, and Bill will be answering any questions about what it is like to be a human now (he's calmed down a bit so I was able to convince him to do this).**

 **A fun fact, we talked about deer today in science class (*.*).** _ **And**_ **I ran into Bill on the way out of school. This was how our conversation went:**

 _ **We see each other**_

 _ **Me: "You!"**_

 _ **Bill: "Hiya Pine Tree!"**_

 _ **Me: "Get away from me!"**_

 _ **Bill: "Can't do that Pine Tree."**_

 _ **Me: "I won't take any deals!"**_

 _ **Bill: "You can't get rid of me Pine Tree, I'm all around you."**_

 _ **Me: "Get away from me you demon nacho!"**_

 **We had a 'dress as your favorite cartoon or TV show character' day at school, I dressed as Dipper Pines (minus the hat) and someone else dressed like a human version of Bill. I** _ **REALLY**_ **hope that the Axolotl isn't messing with me.**

 **Okay, this chapter will sort of shed some insight on what happened to Dipper from the previous chapter, I'm sure that you all are wondering about that. This kind of starts where the other part left off, so yeah. Also, there is a** _ **tiny**_ **bit of Stockholm's syndrome near the end, but that won't really come into play throughout the rest of the story (I hope). You know, unless something** _ **seriously**_ **wacked out inspires me… anyways, here's the story!**

* * *

Bill sat down on a pine stump, watching an unconscious Dipper go through the memories of his past life as a deer. Bill smiled, remembering all the fun he and his pet deer Pine Tree had had back in the second-dimension realm. _Pine Tree had better remember, otherwise things will get_ very _interesting very soon._ The young cervitaur lay on the ground, glowing manacles holding his wrists in an iron grip close to the birch behind him. Bill wondered what time Pine Tree was at in his previous form's memories.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Dipper floated in darkness for a while, not a cold darkness; a warm and comforting darkness. Suddenly, that warm darkness lurched and he gave a cry of surprise as he felt sharp grass poking him through a strange film that seemed to cover his body. Dipper opened his eyes to see a deer looking at him, and then licking his head. He let out a bleat of surprise and scrambled away from the creature. Dipper looked around to find a river a few feet away, then crawled over to it, wondering what happened to his arms. He looked at his reflection to see a young fawn staring back at him._

 _The deer had the big dipper on it's head, just like Dipper did, except white. He wondered what happened to him; could Bill have turned him into a full deer for some reason? But that wouldn't explain why he had felt warm moments ago, or why a doe, as Dipper had figured out, was licking him. Dipper felt a warm, wet blob slide across his back, so he turned around to find the doe licking him again, apparently, to get the film covering his body off. Dipper rolled his eyes by let the doe continue her strange work while he inspected his new body._

 _The body seemed to be very similar to his deer half, almost exactly like it, except for a strange white mark on his tail that didn't look normal. Dipper looked back at the doe and realized that he was much smaller than it, about a year or so younger. The doe stopped after a while and went off into the forest, only to come back and push Dipper up and then leave again. He began to stand, angry at Bill for turning him into a full-on deer, and followed the doe._

 _Dipper walked for what felt like an eternity to reach a strange grove with many other deer. The grove was filled with clover and birch trees, black marks on the bark looking like the eye of Bill Cipher. He trotted after the doe in an attempt to catch up, only to run into another fawn with the beginnings of antlers on his head. Dipper backed away, intimidated beyond belief, and bumped into another fawn, no antlers but still intimidating. He shrunk down and tried to dart away but found he was surrounded by other male fawns, it seemed that he was destined to be beat up by others even when he was a deer._

 _Just as he was sure he would get pummeled, the doe who had been with him came back and head-butted the fawns away from him. Dipper looked up at the doe with appreciation in his eyes and ran to her, staying by her legs the rest of the time. Dipper realized that he was hungry, but wasn't sure what he would eat. He was suddenly nudged under the doe by her head as she laid down. Dipper realized who the doe was and what she was doing; she was his mother and he was supposed to… he didn't even want to think about it. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about this, Bill chanted something and Dipper had ended up as the fawn of some random deer in a strange forest far from the Mystery Shack. Dipper shook his head and sighed, this would be really weird._

 _ **(Time skip because I do**_ **NOT** _**want to write about this specific part)**_

 _Dipper had been a deer for a few months or so and had learned several tricks to being one. He had already learned which clover to eat and when, who the head of the herd was, and how to fight. Dipper had started to forget about the Mystery Shack, but every time he saw a shooting star, he thought of his sister. He was walking with the herd when a loud bang echoed through the forest, and a silver cage around him and a few other deer._

 _Suddenly the world lurched once again, something Dipper hadn't felt in a long time, this time to become a dark part of a forest. Dipper looked around to find himself in a cage with a green circle and a violet triangle, both with one eye, floating above him._

" _What are you even going to do with this thing?" The circle asked the triangle, who was handing golden coins to the circle._

" _It's a present for my brother, it's his 500th spawn-day and I wanted to get him something special. He_ loves _deer, has ever since he was a few decades old when he found out that deer have strong ties to magic and demon powers. He's wanted to have a pet deer for a long time, I intend to grant that wish." The triangle answered in a sweet voice. Dipper figured that the circle was male and the triangle was female, if they even_ had _genders. The triangle brought out a box with small holes in it and stuffed Dipper into the thing. He moved around a bit, lifting the lid with his head but was pushed back down by the triangle. Dipper spent a long time in the box until the world lurched, but not in the way that it had before. He looked out the small holes to see a strange world that seemed to be flat, freaking Dipper out so that he tried to get out again._

" _Sh, sh, sh! Keep quiet. I know that it's strange to go from three-dimensions to two-dimensions and_ becoming _a two-dimensional being, but you'll be fine. You're going to love your new owner." Dipper tried to calm down a bit and tried to think of a way out of this and back to the forest so he could go back to the herd. It was hard to remember his family by this point, it felt like Dipper had been a deer for his whole life, even though he still remembered being a human and changing into a cervitaur. Suddenly, the box stopped moving and a muffled voice came through the holes._

" _What is it?" the voice said, Dipper wasn't sure who it was, but it sounded very familiar… in a bad way._

" _If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise." Dipper recognized the violet triangle's voice. A shuffling sound came from the lid and it opened to reveal the face of Bill. Dipper's eyes widened in fear and he shifted over to the corner farthest from the dream demon._

" _Is this what I think it is?" Bill asked as he looked at Dipper with a wide eye. Dipper tried to shrink from the monster, but was stopped by the cardboard box around him._

" _A baby deer from a three-dimensional universe; took me a while to find a trader willing to go there, but I did and I got him. At least, I think it's a him." the girl demon poked Dipper who avoided the finger._

 _Bill laughed, "It's a him Miri; I've read enough about deer that I can tell a male from a female." He stroked the Dipper's ears gently, body literally glowing with joy. Dipper struggled a bit, but the stroking felt nice, even if it_ was _from the demon that had tried to kill him multiple times. He looked up at Bill with skeptical eyes, wondering what on earth the demon did to him months ago._

" _If you say so. What are you going to call him?" the violet triangle, Miri? Asked. Bill looked Dipper over thoughtfully, causing Dipper to squirm a bit._

 _Something caught Bill's eye and he said, "Pine Tree, because of the mark on his tail." Dipper turned his head to glance at his tail, indeed, the mark that he had thought was just a spot was looking more like a pine tree than he remembered._

" _Why not Star?" The female demon asked pointing at Dipper's birthmark causing the deer to shrink back. "Just look at his head."_

" _That's a stupid name, besides, the pine tree's one of my symbols. I bet that means he'll be just like me!" Dipper shuddered at the thought. "Thanks so much sis, you're amazing." Dipper looked at Bill who was patting his head fondly and moved his head so that the demon would leave him alone, but the demon seemed to think that Dipper was nuzzling him and glowed with joy._

 _Dipper was lifted out of the box by magic and floated over to Bill who was heading out of the park and up to a pyramid floating in the sky. "Welcome to your new home, Pine Tree!" Bill said as he carried the deer into the pyramid floating in the sky. He showed Dipper the numerous changing halls and rooms, the building looking very similar to the fearamid from weirdmaggedon._

 _Bill floated Dipper to one of the rooms,"This is your room now." Bill snapped his fingers, creating a room as close to three-dimensions as it could possibly be in the second-dimensional realm. The room was forest-like with pines reaching to greet the sloped roof that was now sky-like, a clear, blue stream winding through the trees, and green grass covering the ground._

" _I love deer, have ever since I was five decades old, so I'm_ pretty _sure this is the right setting for you." Bill set Dipper down and he immediately ran to the stream, dying of thirst; he hadn't had anything to drink for who knew how long._

" _Wow, you must not have had much water on your trip here. There are a few things that you should know, and don't pretend not to understand me because demons are understood by all things. First thing is that you can't go wandering the pyramid because you could get lost. Second, no attacking people unless I tell you to "sic 'em". Finally, when I take you out, you stay near me at all times; the other demons would dismember your molecules for being three-dimensional." Bill floated into the hall, allowing the room to seal and enclose Dipper in his new home._

 _Dipper looked around, wondering why Bill would send him back to this time, and as a_ deer _. He walked around a bit until he found a small clearing with fluffy moss that looked perfect for a bed. Dipper lay down and closed his eyes, hoping that he would wake up to find Mabel in the bed next to him and this all being a bad dream._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Dipper stayed in the strange pyramid for a long time, long enough to outgrow the white spots on his back and to grow antlers; they were much heavier than Dipper thought they'd be. Bill took care of him and took him outside for walks every few days, he also would talk about his day at demon school and how no one really seemed to want to be strange like him except for his sister. Dipper grew to understand the demon, or at least understand a bit more about him. He would wake every day to find himself in the pyramid and cry silently for a while, then get up and run around a bit._

 _One day, Bill came floating in red and black with fury. He floated around a bit while Dipper hid behind a tree, he knew better than to be around when Bill was angry from his past as a human. Suddenly, Bill returned to normal and broke down in tears, something that Dipper wasn't expecting. The demon sobbed silently, sitting down by the stream with large tears falling from his eye. Dipper moved from behind the tree to go sit by Bill, and rubbed his fluffy head on the demon's arm; something he had never_ dreamt _he would do._

 _Bill looked up, "Thanks Pine Tree. Miri was killed in a fight between two demon gangs; I don't know how I can still live" Dipper looked at Bill, feeling empathy for the demon; if anything happened to Mabel, he wouldn't know how to go on. Bill looked at Dipper with affection, "At least I still have you Pine Tree." And with that Bill and Dipper fell asleep, stream flowing by as though washing away the troubles._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Dipper and Bill remained in the room for a long time as Dipper helped the demon to cope with the death of his sister. Dipper began to feel that Bill wasn't that bad, although he didn't fully trust the demon yet. Eventually, Bill was calm enough to go back into demon society and was ready to go on with his life. One day, Dipper was lying down in the grass watching the stream flow when Bill came in._

" _Heya Pine Tree! Let's go out, I want you to meet some of my friends." Dipper wondered internally what other friends Bill might have, but quickly remembered the creatures he had called "friends" and attacked with during weirdmaggedon. He got up and walked with Bill, out to the park that had become their regular walking point. The pair walked for a ways until they met with a group of circles, triangles, and hexagons._

" _Hey guys!" Bill waved to his friends and began to talk with them, preparing them to meet Dipper. Dipper looked around and went to eat a quick snack before he was introduced to the group of demons that Bill called friends. He had just eaten a few blades of grass when a voice sounded out behind him._

" _What is_ this _thing?" Dipper turned his head to see a group of squares with blades hanging on their backs approach him._

" _Dunno, whaddya think it is?"_

" _It looks like something to have fun with." Dipper looked over to Bill, hoping the triangle would come over and see what was going on behind him. Dipper backed away from the group but was stopped by a red square that had lit his hand up with green fire. Suddenly, Dipper felt a horrible sensation rip his entire being apart and he let out a bleat of pain. He was aware long enough to see Bill turn around to find out what was going on when he saw the squares disassembling him and messing with his molecules. Dipper felt his spirit begin to float away from the scene, but stayed to see the outcome._

 _He floated over to them "What do you think you're doing?! That's my pet!"_

" _Now it's just a bunch of molecules, and lame ones at that. Come on guys, let's ditch this dump and hang out at the turf we got a year ago; I haven't checked it out yet." The square smashed the molecules between his black hands and floated away, leaving Bill to stare in shock and fury._

 _Bill's body became red and black with rage; flames licking at his hands, "_ _ **You shouldn't have done that!**_ " _Dipper's spirit floated away a bit, fully aware of what was about to ensue. The squares turned back to the furious demon and backed away in fear, along with Bill's friends who had only heard about demons reaching this state of pure rage._

" _ **That 'bunch of lame molecules' was the best thing to happen to me in a**_ **VERY** _**long time, and you**_ **DESTROYED** _ **it! You're going to pay for that.**_ " _With that, Bill snapped his fingers and the world around him burned, blazed, and became liberated. When the demons around him all ceased to exist, he finally calmed down, kneeling before his dismembered friend._

" _A-X-O-L-O-T-L, now has come Pine Tree's time to burn, I invoke your power that he may return." A single tear fell from his eye and was absorbed into the pile of smashed molecules that had been his pet. A light was emitted from the pile as the dissipated in a wisp of smoke that spelled out,_ Return he shall, your now dead friend, in a new form which you will try to end. You won't recognize him until one day, another deer will come across your way. _And the smoke floated away, feeding the cloud that was above the world that Bill had set ablaze. Dipper looked on as a spirit in surprise until he felt the world lurch again, something that hadn't happened for years._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dipper awoke to the smell of burning grass and a strange buzzing around his wrists. Wrists. He had wrists again! Dipper raised his head a bit to see blue manacles encasing his wrists and Bill Cipher sitting down on a tree stump.

"Hiya Pine Tree! Did you have a nice dream?"

* * *

 **Soooooo… wow… just, just wow. This was kind of a weird chapter to write… I hope it wasn't too bad to read (even though it's kind of awkward because I kind of wrote about this from a different POV). This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, and I hope that I can write one longer than this! Keep up with the reviews my comets, they really inspire me to keep writing this. By now I would have probably stopped if you hadn't kept reviewing and favoriting this story. To the guest who was worried about that, don't worry; unless something really random or bad happens (like weirdmaggedon for real) I will keep writing this story. Anyways, the next chapter should be somewhere along the lines of Mabel and the Stans dealing with the 'mystery liquid' Bill splashed on the Stans and the consequences. (If you haven't figured out what it is… wow… just, just, just wow). Ciao for now my comets!**


	7. What Happened to the Grunkles?

**Hey my comets! Wow, I can't believe I've already gotten 10 reviews! It's awesome! I know that I didn't post this on time, but I have a cold so it was incredibly hard to post this at all. So, yeah, last chapter was a bit strange, I admit. I got a comment about how it didn't tie into Bill's original nature and my answer to that comment is: that was Bill in the past, he won't be so nice in the present. Anyways, the questions for Bill, Mabel, and Dipper are still allowed. Soon a pair of others will join (try to guess who).**

 **Okay, so you all read what happened to Dipper, but now it's time for what happened to Mabel and the Stans. (this occurs at the same time that Dipper is having his memory dream thing). And I need to apologize in advance, there's a** _ **lot**_ **of pain description words and dialogue in this part, that's my weakness, so if you are easily disturbed, when Stan shouts "Hot Belgium Waffles", skip ahead two paragraphs because it has a bunch of descriptions about pain. I also apologize for this really crummy chapter; I am still sick and have the cognative capabilities of a walnut. Although as a warning, since it is the 10th review date, I made this chapter as feels filled as I could. Anyways, here's the story.**

* * *

Mabel stared at Bill who was grinning with evil in his golden eyes, unable to do anything in her mermaid form, and watched as the demon took her brother away in a blaze of sapphire blue fire. She stared at the spot that her worst enemy had stood moments before and let out a cry of anguish with tears rolling down her cheeks in waves.

 _Why? Why him and not me? Why couldn't that monster just die when we erased him from Grunkle Stan's mind? Why?_ Mabel sobbed, heart shattering at the thought of Dipper being taken away from her. She looked to the skies and let out an ear shattering scream to tell the world of her loss.

Stanley looked over at his grand niece in sadness, tears brought to his eyes, wondering what kind of monster would cause such an innocent child such pain. Mabel continued her cries for her brother, echoed by all the creatures in the forest and several that were in town. All the creatures, that is, except Stanford.

"Fascinating," Ford wrote something down in the new journal, "mermaids can cause other creatures around them to cry if they are in suffering."

Stan looked at his brother in shock, then in disgust. "Really? You're writing in that thing _now_? Dipper, your _nephew_ has just been kidnapped-"

"Technically, the term would be cervitaurnapped since he's now a cervitaur." Ford interrupted, not taking his eyes off the journal.

"Seriously! You want to correct my grammar _now_ when one of the worst creatures in the _universe_ has Dipper? You don't even care!" Stan went over to take Mabel inside, still racked by sobs of grief.

When Stanley came back out, Ford looked up, "I _do_ care Stanley, Bill did something to Dipper earlier and I'm trying to figure out what. He said something in latin, so he must have been casting some sort of spell. So far, I've translated part of the phrase; _Oculi aperti, liberati corde meo, ede verum in tenebris._ Translated loosely, that means; _open eyes, freed heart, find the truth that's in the dark._ I can't quite figure out what the rest means, but I'll work on it. Despite what you may think Stanley, I care about the kids; just differently than you do."

Stanley looked in fury at his older brother, "You wanted to keep Bill being dangerous on the down-low, why would you do that?! If we had just stayed inside, Dipper would still be here!"

"You don't think I know that?!" Ford stalked over to his twin, "I wanted to keep the kids safe, Bill isn't someone that every 12-year old-"

"13-year old." Stanley corrected quietly.

Ford rolled his eyes, "Bill isn't someone that every _13_ -year old should have to worry about." Ford sighed, "I just wanted them to be able to enjoy the youth they have before they get thrown into the deep end."

Stanley was quiet for a moment, then asked, "You said Bill cast a spell on Dipper, what kind?"

Ford shook his head, "I think it was some sort of releasing spell, but why he would do that to Dipper, I have no clue. I _do_ know that one of the words in the second half of the spell is _anima_ : the latin word for soul. I think Bill might be releasing Dipper's soul, but the purpose is unclear." Stanley paced around a bit, thinking.

Ford set down the journal for a moment and began to think aloud. "Why would Bill want Dipper anyway? If he wanted him to get rid of someone on the zodiac, it would be smarter to eliminate me; I would get in the way of his plans the most. If he wanted to keep one of us for torture as revenge, Mabel would be the better choice; she could be kept stationary as long as she was wet. If he wanted to get something in exchange for something he would have picked you; you would be willing to do anything for family. I just don't get why he grabbed Dipper." Stanley shook his head, walked over to the porch, and sat down.

"I just hope that Dipper's okay. I swear, if Bill touches on his head I'm gonna- _HOT BELGIUM WAFFLES!_ " Stan shouted as his body began to glow and a sharp pain began to slice in him. His skin felt like it was being hammered byand his head had knives pressing against his temples. Stan's back had two points that felt as if they being ripped apart by dull knives and his eyes burned as if they were being hit by hot coals. Ford looked at Stanley who had collapsed onto the porch, then at a wet spot on the glowing man's suit.

"Oh no." Suddenly, a sharp sensation slashed through his hands and feet. A tingling went through his body and he glowed just like his brother. Ford shut his eyes as his mouth shifted and pain went through his jawline, eclipsing his vision until he could only see darkness. He fell to the ground in a heap of pain as his body began to turn against him in magical transformation.

Mabel heard the cries of pain from inside and dried herself off enough to become human again. She rushed outside to see her great uncles lying on the ground and glowing with a strange blue and gold light. Mabel's heart clenched as she realized what was going on and she rushed to her Grunkle Stan to help him out. But before she could do anything, a crackling sound encompassed the clearing. Mabel looked at her grunkle in horror as she witnessed horns sprout from his head and his skin turning to stone in front of her very eyes.

A roar echoed behind the crackling and Mabel turned to see Great Uncle Ford morph into some kind of bird-cat thing. She shuddered, that sound was terrifying, but she knew that her great uncle wasn't dangerous, to her at least. Mabel waited in anguish at their cries of suffering until the two had finished transforming and took them inside once they were unconscious. She cried, knowing that Dipper being cervitaurnapped and her great uncles changing was just the beginning, and waited for her great uncles to awaken.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Bill." Dipper muttered as he sat up, no easy task since he had been living out years of being in a full deer form.

"Well, yes. That is my name." The golden haired demon in front of him answered. "I suppose the spell worked if you aren't straining against the shackles."

Dipper looked at the man before him, "What did you do to me?"

Bill laughed, "I just showed you what you used to be before Axolotl brought you back." Bill's jovial look darkened, "I know you saw all of that, I was with you the whole time." Dipper's breath hitched, Bill was inside his mind? Did that mean the demon-

"Yes Pine Tree, I know about your several escape attempts. I must say, not an easy feat to hide them from me, even if I was only five centuries old. But rest assured," Bill was over by Dipper so quickly that the boy had no time to process what had just happened, "you are _not_ getting away from me." Dipper looked into those golden eyes and saw nothing of the Bill he had known and grown to care about as a friend, all he saw was hatred and sadistic joy at having something that was taken from the demon returned.

* * *

 **Woah, just, WHOAH! That is going a** _ **bit**_ **overboard isn't it Ary? Well yes, Ary, but it sets up the mood for the next chapter. Now I apologize for this being extremely short, but I have scrambled eggs for brains right now and it's hard to write with that kind of mind (could use some help here Cipher!) [** _not gonna happen w/out a deal Ary_ **] (well fine then Mr. "make a deal so I get out of this mess", sheesh). That was a really sad chapter, for those of you who cried I must tell you that you are not alone; I cried as well. On the inside. Okay, now I** _ **really**_ **encourage you all to check out this next series I'm writing; Portal Madness. I told you about the idea yesterday and I had already written the first chapter so I just uploaded it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, ciao for now my comets!**


	8. Sweet Dreams Pine Tree, at Least for Now

**Hey my comets! So, this morning at around 1:30, I got this PM from Barbacar:** **Do you take requests?** **Why yes, Barbacar, yes I do. I have an idea of where the story is going, but I don't have all the details of** _ **how**_ **it's going to get there yet. I would** _ **really**_ **appreciate the requests since they'll help me with writing the story. Right now, all I have for inspiration are the characters that I keep in cages until the story is told. I'm just kidding… probably… Anyways, I need help with ideas so fire away!**

 **Also, I'm writing Portal Madness as you read this (I had no idea that fanfic writing would be a full time job!) and I hope you check it out. Early warning, this is probably going to be the shortest chapter I've** _ **ever**_ **written, soooooo, yeah. Also it is kind of weird at the beginning… Anyways, here's the story!**

* * *

"Why?" The young cervitaur asked the man above him, trying to get up. "Why would you show me that?"

"Because despite what you may think, I am still fascinated by deer, especially you. There's something about you that I can't put my finger on, and I _hate_ not knowing things, so I suppose I'll just have to figure it out."

Dipper opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a crackling sound that echoed throughout the forest. Dipper and Bill both cringed and covered their ears at the nightmarish racket that sounded like stone being smashed except amplified 1,000 times. The sound was soon joined by a roar that raised the hair on Dipper's neck and caused him to curl into something resembling the fetal position. It was a sound that warned every fiber of his being to run, a sound that called him to fight with everything he had to get away, a sound that screamed _I WILL HUNT AND EAT YOU_ , the sound of a _predator_. The cacophony of horror soon subsided and Bill got up with a smirk on his face, looking at the terrified Dipper.

"It seems the water worked; I will return soon Pine Tree, don't try anything." And with that, the demon in human form stalked through the forest, lithe and dangerous. Dipper uncovered his ears and sat up, shaking, and looked around for Bill. Finding no sign of the demon, Dipper let out a shaky sigh and proceeded to test his body. Muscle memory allowed him to move around enough to check out the surroundings; a small clearing opening to a much larger one that looked like a slash and burn site with tree stumps dotting the area. A few spots in the burned landscape still smoldered and spots of aqua flames dotted the trees. Dipper tugged on the azure shackles that bound his wrists and realized that they were bound to a birch tree with eye shaped marks on the bark. He sighed and sat down to calm himself, this was probably the only time he would get away from Bill for a while, he had better enjoy it.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Soos walked through the forest to the Mystery Shack, having just come from a date with Melody and ready to help with whatever Mr. Pines needed. Suddenly, a loud crackling sound rushed into Soos's ears and a feeling of paralysis entered the man-baby's body. Soos blinked rapidly as the noise was joined by a loud roar that echoed throughout the forest for several moments. When the sounds subsided, Soos was shaking in shock and awe, he got up and ran the last five miles to the shack, no easy feat since he wasn't in the best shape.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bill walked a few feet into the forest and smacked his forehead; all he had to do was teleport to the shack, no need to walk. He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, bringing him to the front of the run down mess that was the Mystery Shack. Bill smirked and walked up to the door, but before he could enter he was stopped by a blue dome with rainbow symbols, the most prominent being a triangle with a crossed out eye.

Bill frowned, "This _might_ be trickier than I thought." Before he could decide what to do, panting sounds came from behind him.

"*Wheeze* Whoah, *wheeze* dude *wheeze* what are you *wheeze* doing? *wheeze*." Bill turned around to find Question Mark bent over and gasping for breath.

"I was just trying to get in so that I could get my book that I left here from my tour a few days ago." The man-baby looked at Bill like he didn't believe him but was unable to say anything due to a coughing fit.

"I don't *wheeze* recognize you *wheeze* from any of the *wheeze* tours I've given." Question Mark hacked out, much to the annoyance of Bill who would have preferred it if the man-baby would just fall over and die from asphyxiation.

"I was in the back." Bill stated as he watched Question Mark's fat jiggle along his neck. Bill wondered what Melody saw in him.

Suddenly Bill had an idea, "I guess I can come back for it another time." And with that, the demon turned human walked back into the forest, avoiding the path. Soos watched the man leave and went inside slowly as he wondered what was going on with the Pines family. As soon as he entered the living room, he saw a bird-cat Ford and a gargoyle Stan passed out on the floor with a crying mermaid Mabel next to them.

"Whoah hambone, what's going on?" Soos asked as he wiped the tears from Mabel's face.

She sniffed once and said, "I have a lot to tell you."

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"And now Dipper's _gone_ and my grunkles are monsters just like me!" Mabel sobbed as her tail flopped around.

"There, there, don't worry dawg, I'm sure we'll find Dipper. And I'm pretty sure that both Mr. Pines will wake up soon. I once saw Stan get conked on the head by a snowglobe and then wake up an hour later. Besides, you and Dipper both woke up a few hours after changing, I'm sure they'll be fine." Soos encouraged, patting Mabel on the back softly.

"But what about Dipper? Bill still has him, the next time I see that monster, there will _not_ be sparkles and fun time."

"Yeah dude, that triangle dude is going to be _sooooooo_ messed up when the Mr. Pines wake up. Up top hambone!" Soos held up his hand and Mabel gave it a loud smack. "Ouch dude!"

"I high-five hard." Mabel stated as her grunkles began to glow again, except much brighter than before.

"Whoah dude, what's going on?" Soos asked as the pair on the floor began to thrash. As suddenly as the glow came, it left, save for on the Stans' foreheads where Ford had a six-fingered hand and Stan had the symbol on his fez. Mabel looked at the symbols quizically as her grunkles calmed down and lay still on the floor save breathing. Almost silent laughter drifted into the home, nearly silent compared to what was going on outside the shack.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bill laughed loudly, enjoying the confusement on Shooting Star and Question Mark's faces through the blue fire he used to spy on them. Those marks should keep the two adults asleep while Bill put his plan into action. He flicked his wrist and the image in the flames changed to Pine Tree who was laying down, now in a fitful sleep. Suddenly, the young cervitaur sat up in fear, sweat drenching his shirt and falling in beads off his forehead. Bill frowned, what was that boy dreaming about? He was the only one to give people nightmare, and would _certainly_ be the only one to give _this_ person nightmares. Bill snapped his fingers and the boy fell back down fast asleep, this time with better dreams than before. _Sweet dreams Pine Tree, at least for now._ Bill smirked, of course this one would be easier to control and use his powers on, he'd already been marked when Bill was only 500. He certainly didn't forget Pine Tree's favorite past times as a deer, or what he feared most. Bill recalled Pine Tree's fear of Sixer's roar, pure and delicious, he would have to remember that for the games the two would play in the near future. Bill flicked his wrist again, this time changing the image to Question Mark's girlfriend who was serving people as a cashier.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Dipper ran from the monster and tripped over a tree root, pine ironically. He fell flat on his face but quickly turned around to meet the beast that would end his life._

Suddenly, Dipper awoke drenched in sweat and sat up ramrod straight. His eyes darted from left to right to see that his fears were all a dream, Dipper tried to calm his breathing but was unsuccessful. He soon felt a sense of calm and tranquility, and promptly fell asleep.

 _Dipper sat down in the grassy meadow by the stream reading a book about monsters and mermaids, soon joined by his sister._

" _Whacha lookin at Dipper?" The girl asked as she read over his shoulder._

" _A book about monsters and mermaids, did you know that cervitaurs are some of the smartest monsters out there?" Dipper showed her the page_

" _Monsters don't exist silly, mermaids and mer_ men _do. Cumon! Let's go play!" Mabel said as she pulled her brother up from the soft ground._

" _Okay, you're it!" Dipper said as he tagged his sister and raced as fast as those two stick legs could carry him, followed swiftly by his sister who was shouting, "I'm gonna_ get _you!" The pair laughed and ran across the meadow, unhindered by any of the worries of the real world._

* * *

 **I know, I know, that last part was pretty sappy, but I wanted to give Dipper a break from all the troubles of reality. I bet you're wondering, "What is Bill's plan? Why was he watching Melody? What did that demon mean by "games the two would play"? What is going on in the author's twisted, sicko, teenage mind?" Don't worry my comets, all these questions and more will be answered soon. In the meantime, check out Portal Madness; Same Song, Reverse Verse! Ciao for now my comets!**


	9. Everything Goes Downhill From Here

**Hey my comets! So, yeah, I still have that cold so the stories are** _ **pretty**_ **bad and that is why I didn't update this Saturday (sorry). I'm surprised that you guys are even** _ **reading**_ **this stuff, let alone reviewing it. Anyways, I am ready to answer your questions Yvette14:** **Would it be cannibalism if he [Dipper] ate venison? And (if) Mabel would eat fish?**

 **My answer, kind of but not really since they are only** _ **half**_ **deer and fish. Besides, mermaids eat fish and other various underwater creatures. Although, Dipper would probably just not eat venison because he would feel weird about it, and Mabel doesn't really like fish. You gave me a** _ **great**_ **idea for a later chapter though, thanks for that. Just to let you know, I will try to put a feels inducing chapter every ten reviews or so. I hope that makes you want to keep reviewing. Anyways, this chapter should answer the questions you had previously, so here you go!**

* * *

Melody typed up the order of a large ham-on-a-stick and ripped the reciept off the machine, wondering why anyone would even _want_ to buy a large ham-on-a-stick for a snack.

 _It doesn't matter why someone wants it, I like riding tiny trains so who am I to judge?_ She thought as she handed a woman the strange meat with a smile. "Enjoy your ham-on-a-stick and come back to Meat Cute soon!" Melody said as the lady left, revealing a blonde with golden eyes wearing a gold tux with brick print.

Melody smiled, "What can I get you?"

The man shrugged and replied, "I need to talk with you about your boyfriend. In _private_."

Melody's eyes widened, "O-of course. I get off in five minutes." The man nodded once and walked away.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::5 Minutes Later::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Melody waved goodbye to Alice as she hung up her Meat Cute apron and went over to a dead-end hallway where the man was waiting.

"So what's this about?" Melody asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

The man chuckled, "Straight to the point, I like you. Alright, I'll tell you a little secret about your boyfriend if you help me with something I'm working on. Deal?" The man stuck out his left hand to Melody who looked at it in disgust.

"No way, if Soos wants to keep something secret, that's his thing. He'll either tell me or he won't, but I don't want to hear about something big from someone else."

She turned away and was about to leave when the man said, "What if it's something that could possibly save your life?" Melody stopped at that, wondering what the man could mean.

"Go on." She said slowly as she turned around.

The man smirked, he had her attention now, "That's not how it works, make the deal and I'll tell you some things about Qu-Soos."

Melody frowned but took the man's hand and shook it, "Now tell me what I need to know."

The man laughed, "I didn't say that, I said I'd tell you some things about Question Mark, and I didn't say _when_ I'd tell you. But I'm calling in my favor _now_." The man laughed as he grabbed my hand; I felt a pulling sensation throughout my entire being, then all went dark.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Soos went outside into the cool evening air, wind rustled the pines making a sound like a maraca and the sky was turning a stained red and orange, almost like it was during weirdmaggedon. Suddenly a shadowy figure came walking down the path to the shack.

"Hiya Qu-Soos, long time no see!" Soos looked closer to see that the figure was his girlfriend Melody.

"Hey Melody! What's up dawg?" Soos asked as he ran over to greet her.

"I just came back to get something." Melody answered.

"What did you need?"

"A certain book, Six-I mean Stanford borrowed it. I think it's in the basement, would you be a dear and get it for me? It's old and red, has a triangle on the cover. It's an old family heirloom and Stanford hasn't given it back." Melody fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Sure thing!" Soos turned around and went back inside to find Mabel asleep over her great uncles with damp hands and a glowing pink shooting star on her forehead. Soos didn't think anything of it, and went downstairs to the basement to find a large bookshelf filled with ancient looking books.

 _This isn't cool dude, how am I supposed to find Melody's book? Oh, there it is._ Soos thought as he found a red book with a golden triangle on the cover. Soos went back upstairs to find Melody waiting impatiently in front of him.

"Here you go Melody! By the way, are you free on tonight? I was wondering if we could maybe hit Hoo-Ha's later after Mr. Pines and Stanford wake up." Soos handed Melody the book.

"I don't know, I'll probably be too busy starting weirdmaggedon." Melody replied as she opened the book to a page with Bill's zodiac and an incantation.

"Huh?" Soos cocked his head, "what are you talking about dude?"

Melody looked up, this time with cat-like eyes instead of her normal ones. "It's simple, I'm taking over the world Question Mark. Thanks for the help, I'll remember that when I destroy you and your friends later." Before Soos could respond, Melody shuddered and a golden flash lit up the clearing. When the light faded, a man with blonde hair and gold eyes wearing a snazzy gold tux with brick print near the bottom was standing over a passed out Melody with the book in his hands.

"Alrighty! Weirdmaggedon here we come! Ni emoc noisnemid eramthgin, sdlrow ruo neewteb yawetag eht nepo I!" Bill looked skyward, but nothing happened. He looked back down, "I guess I need a human to say this, how about you Question Mark?"

Soos's eyes widened, "Nuh uh, not gonna happen triangle dude. There is no way you could get me to say that, I don't even know _what_ you said dawg." Bill frowned, then smiled and snapped his fingers taking him, the Pines, and Soos to a burned clearing with a sleeping Deerpe-I mean _Dipper_ on the ground beneath a birch tree.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Dipper ran into Mabel to go tumbling down the grassy knoll into a picnic with Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford, Soos, Wendy, and Waddles. There were tacos and Pitt Colas all laid out for a perfect meal with some pig food for Waddles._

" _So tell me again,_ what _did you find yesterday?" Ford asked Dipper who was digging into his taco._

" _I found a gobblewonker in the lake, Mabel got pictures of it while I got it away from the boat. Soos almost fell in and fed th-"_

Dipper awoke to the sound of someone snapping and groaned; Bill was back. He sat up to find Bill floating in the air with Soos freaking out next to him along with the unconscious forms of Mabel, Stan, and Ford.

" _Finally_ , what kept you asleep for so long kid?" Bill rolled his eyes as he landed and set an open book down in front of Dipper.

"What is this? Why did you bring Soos out here?" Dipper asked as he got up.

"This is an incantation that will allow me to bring Weirdmaggedon to your world, read it out loud. And no funny business!" Bill demanded.

"Uh, no. Why would I do that?" Dipper looked incredulously at the demon turned human.

"Because if you don't Soos and your family will, ahem, expire." Bill smirked at Dipper's face that visibly paled. The boy looked from Bill to his family and Soos and back, wondering if Bill really meant it. The demon would certainly have no troubles with it, but would he really kill them? Dipper wasn't willing to take the risk, he picked up the book and began to read.

"Lurfnu noisnemid eramthgin, sdlrow ruo neewteb yawetag eht nepo I!" suddenly, more words were pouring out of Dipper's mouth and his eyes felt a slight burn. "Enod ton s'emit rou rof tihgf lliw sllaF ytivarG, emoc nac dia llit ereh uoy dloh I!"

Bill looked down at the cervitaur with glowing eyes and shouted, "What!" Suddenly, the sky swirled into a mess of colors and nightmares and a triangular hole opened in the sky. The ground trembled as if the town itself was afraid of the creatures that were coming out of the unnatural crack in the aether.

Soos and the Pines fell to the ground with a THUMP, awakening the trio from their slumber. Dipper rushed to them, lifting Mabel's head slightly allowing her to see him better.

"Dip-per? What's going on?" Mabel asked quietly.

Dipper was about to reply when Ford stood up and shouted, "What in the world happened?"

Dipper was about to reply when Ford saw the book lying on the grass open to the zodiac page and blanched, "You didn't."

"It was either that or let you all be killed by Bill! I didn't have a choice." Dipper looked back at Mabel who was getting up, she looked at him and then at the tree to which he was bound.

"What's up with the bracelets?" Stan asked as he stood up with the help of Ford, wings unfurling with a gravely crunch.

"Bill chained me to the tree so that I didn't try to escape while he was off doing… whatever he was doing." Dipper looked back up at the multi-colored sky, horrified at what he had just done.

Mabel looked at Dipper, "Are you okay?"

Dipper looked back down in surprise, "Um, kind of. I have a lot to tell you about, and it looks like the same goes for you too. What happened? Why is Grunkle Stan a gargoyle and Great Uncle Ford a sphinx?"

"Um, the water that Bill splashed on them made them glow and then they turned into _that_ , then their heads glowed and I touched their coats to get them off and I got wet and I fell asleep. Now it's _your_ turn to tell us what happened. Spill the beans." Mabel looked over by the tree Dipper was chained to and found a bean plant, then pushed the plant. "Boop, beans, hehehe."

Dipper shifted uncomfortably and darted his eyes a bit, "It turns out I'm some kind of reincarnation of Bill's old pet deer from a few billion years ago..."

At this revelation, Mabel's jaw dropped and she said, "Is this the point where one of us faints?"

Soos walked over and said, "Whoah dud, I am _so_ on it." And promptly fell on his face into the charred grass; Ford and Stan looked at eachother, then back at the boy in front of them.

Finally Ford shook his head, "Whatever you were in the past doesn't affect you in the present, we need to stop Bill before he can do much more weirdness damage. Dipper, hand me that book and get as far from the tree as you can." Dipper followed his instructions as Ford flipped a few pages in the book to an image of a triangle being burned by orange flames.

"Alright, now everyone needs to hold hands; as soon as I begin this incantation, you all will have energy coursing through you to activate this spell so don't be surprised when you start-"

Suddenly, laughter filled the area as the human form of Bill rose into the sky, "Ahahahaha! _Ahahahaha_! Well well well, what are you trying to do Sixer? Fight me? Because you can't do that unless I let you, which I _don't_ think I will. And _you!_ " Bill's eyes pinpointed Dipper and he floated over to the terrified cervitaur.

"Didn't I tell you no funny business, I personally think this counts." To show what he was referring to, Bill stretched out his hand and reached to the outside of Gravity Falls. Before he could reach the outside, however, he was stopped by a bubble that wavered around the town.

"Not to mention what you were just about to do, I think this deserves a bit of punishment. I'll deal with you all at the Fearamid, enjoy the view!" Bill said as he snapped his fingers and they all floated into the air, the marks reappearing on Mabel, Ford, and Stan's foreheads. They all floated up, Soos and Dipper freaking out by the strange sensation of floating. Suddenly, Soos stopped in midair in front of Bill.

"Somethings off with you, I know, have a drink!" Bill raised some water into the air from some parts of the forest and splashed it onto Soos, then allowed the man-baby to continue his flight into the sky. As soon as they all floated away, Bill looked down at the burned clearing, then snapped his fingers producing a sapphire glow from the ground. Suddenly, trees grew from the charred ground, tall and strong, and tight around the edge of the clearing. The new forest became a maze of glowing blue pine trees and ferns that wrapped around the edge of the natural woods to create a hedge-like wall.

 _Yes, this should do nicely for our games, once Pine Tree has learned his lesson of course._ And with that thought, Bill floated into the mélange that had become the sky above the broken Gravity Falls.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

In the forest near the Mystery Shack, a pale blue and pink glow lit the darkened woods. Suddenly, a circular tear in the fabric of existence ripped the air, allowing two figures to walk through it.

"What in the world?" The first figure asked as he shoved a pie shaped slice with a glowing pentagram into his vest.

"Looks like Weirdmaggedon, why would Bill send the next piece here?" The second peeked around the trees as the portal behind them closed.

"I don't know, but I think we've got to do something about this." The first replied as he fixed his blue and white pine tree hat, then walked forward to the Mystery Shack. The second figure brushed off her pink shooting star sweater and followed her younger brother into the shack.

* * *

 **Ooh, mystery! What did Bill do to Soos? What is going on with those people from that portal? What did Bill mean by games? When will the next update be? My answers will come in the form of an update later** _ **tonight**_ **. See, there's an answer for you, ciao for now my comets!**


	10. I'm sorry that this has ended

**Hey my comets! So, I'm** ** _pretty_** **sure that you guys are** ** _filled_** **with questions about the last chapter. Well, I'm tying this story into Portal Madness; A Monster Mashup. This will not come until I finish Portal Madness; Same Song, Reverse Verse so you had all better get used to not having this until sometime later this month? Next month? I'm not sure, but I hope that you guys liked this story and I hope that you will check out my other story (ies) in the near future! Ciao for now!**

 **(Please do not spam me with flame PMs, they will only be used to bake delicious muffins and pies.)**

 **(Please tell me ideas for what to do in Portal Madness; A Monster Mashup because this story has killed my muse... no wait, Bill did that. Darn it Bill! But seriously, give me ideas here.)**


End file.
